Bishojo Senshi
by BlackBeautyRose
Summary: Tsuna's, also known as the tenth Vongola Primo in training, adopted older sister is finally coming home to Japan from America after being away for 5 long years. But there's something she is hiding from everyone and she acts cold towards Tsuna. But the little brother is desperate to get to the bottom of this... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**Full Summary - Tsuna's, also known as the tenth Vongola Primo in training, adopted older sister is finally coming home to Japan from America after being away for 5 long years. But she isn't the same person she used to be.. She acts cold and secretly sneaks out of the house at night. Tsuna is determined to get to the bottom of all this..**

**It's kind of a crossover between Reborn! And Sailor Moon, but at the same time it's not.**

**Author Note - Okay. I just absolutely HAD to make a fanfic about this! I can't wait to get this fanfiction going! PLEASE READ THIS AND REVIEW WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tsuna sighed as he listened to Gokudera insult Yamamoto, with the black haired teen laughing and waving away any verbal insult hurled his way.

They were walking to Tsuna's house after a long day at Namimori High School, and the 14 year olds couldn't wait to get on a couch and just sleep for the rest of the time being.

"Yo Tsuna!" Think you can make it to the game on Saturday?" Yamamoto asked cheekily while flinging his arm playfully around Tsuna's shoulder.

A big red anime nick appeared on Gokudera's forehead. "Baseball Freak! Don't go around touching Jyuudaime so casually!" He started to get out his dynamites, holding them through his fingers.

"Maa maa 'Dera! Why so serious?" Yamamoto exclaimed while slinging his arm over Gokudera's shoulder too.

This set Gokudera off, and he started randomly throwing his lit dynamites at Yamamoto, some of them hitting street lights and poles. The street became a battlefield as Yamamoto dodged all of Gokudera's bombs, all while laughing.

"HIIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed his trademark shriek and ran away from the action as fast as his short legs could carry him, flailing his arms wildly over his head.

Suddenly, he felt a light thud on his shoulder and without even looking, he instantly knew who it was. Then along came a hit upside Tsuna's head.

"Dame-Tsuna. It is your responsibility to control and restrain your guardians." Reborn said while repeatedly hitting the brunette on the head with the Leon-transformed hammer.

The sky guardian shrieked again.

"ITAI, ITAI! Reborn! It hurts!" Tsuna cried out.

"Then do something about it." Reborn replied.

After a while, Reborn stopped and transformed Leon back into a lizard as he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera starting to avert their attention from their little battle on the street, to the hitman and brunette.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright?!" The storm guardian fussed and quickly walked over to Tsuna, who was rubbing his head dejectedly.

He tried to smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. Let's get going."

Tsuna looked at the "tiny" mess his rain and storm guardians had made of the area. There were various random craters in the street and sidewalk, as well as the lamp posts were hanging off their poles.

He sweat dropped.

* * *

The boys made it to Tsuna's house and went inside with no need of knocking as they had been coming to Tsuna's house ever since they met him, and were welcome at the residence anytime.

The minute Tsuna opened the door, he heard cries and sobbing coming from the living room. Alarmed, he immediately went towards the room, all set to go into HDWM if needed. His two guardians followed closely behind him.

He found his parents, Nana and Iemitsu, hugging each other tightly and crying hysterically while his mother clutched her cellphone in her hand.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked in a worried tone while his gaze darted from his father to his mother, back and forth.

It took a while for his parets to collect themselves enough to reply properly.

"It's Tiana!" They choked in unison. "She's coming home!"

Tsuna's breath quickly hitched. His eyes widened and he shrieked. "HIIIEEEEE! ONEE-CHAN'S COMING HOME?!"

He hadn't seen his big sister in forever. It had been 5 long years since she had left for America, claiming that she had a purpose to fulfill there. And now she was coming back home to Japan!

Sure, she had still communicated with them using texts, short phone calls, etc, but never face to face before. And Tsuna was really excited to see her.

"Who's that?" Gokudera and Yamamoto said at the same time. Gokudera just glared at the rain guardian and then turned his attention back to Tsuna.

"Ahh, Tiana is my adopted big sister." Tsuna said, the words easily rolling off his mouth.

It wasn't nearly all that hard to say she was adopted. When the Sawada parents had first told Tiana that she was adopted, she didn't get upset like all children should have been expected to have done when they got told they were adopted.

At first, her main concern was "Tsu-kun isn't my real brother?"

Nana and Iemitsu had just sighed in relief that she didn't get a temper tantrum or go berserk for the heck of it.

Tsuna hadn't told anyone about her because he was afraid that one day, when she would come back home, she would get taunted and bullied because "Your real parents didn't want an ugly thing like you! HAR HAR HAR!"

Not that Tsuna was saying she was ugly. She was the definition of beauty itself.

Anyway, Tsuna's guardians just shaped their mouths into knowing "Ooohhh"s

"When is she coming home?" The sky guardian asked his parents eagerly.

"She said she was coming in about five days! We need to clean this place up right away!" Nana cried out, already searching for the broom and dustpan.

The Sawada parents ran out of the room, stumbling clumsily on their own feet.

Tsuna felt another thud on his right shoulder and knew it was just Reborn. He turned to look at him with a questioning look on his face.

"I am curious to see what's like." Reborn said while he tilted his fedora downwards so no one could see the expression on his face.

"Me too! I wonder if she knows how to play baseball?" Yamamoto said with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Stupid baseball idiot! Who would want to play that stupid game?" Gokudera than proceeded to insult the rain guardian.

Tsuna sighed and turned to leave, going upstairs towards his room.

"Dame-Tsuna. I think you should bring your guardians along to the airport when she arrives." Reborn suddenly said in a guarded way.

"Ehh?! Why?" Tsuna asked the arcobaleno in confusion. "Onee-chan isn't dangerous or evil or anything like that! She's very nice!"

"I know. But bring all your guardians just in case something comes up." Reborn hopped off of Tsuna's shoulder. "In the meantime, I would like some tea."

"Make it yourself!" Tsuna exclaimed stubbornly, but then realized his mistake much too late as Reborn transformed Leon into a fifty pound hammer again.

Tsuna's trademark shrieks were heard from a mile away.

* * *

"It doesn't have to be this way. You can just-"

"No Luna, it has to be this way. I don't want my adorable little brother to get caught up in this mess, which is my life." She cut her off abruptly with a soft, but sad smile.

"I see. I guess I have to respect your decision." Luna sighed.

The girl then looked away. "This will be the only reason that I'm going back to Japan, okay? My guardians won't be able to defeat this monster of evil on their own. I just knew I shouldn't have let them go without me."

"I told you I was right." Luna went for a prideful smirk.

"Whatever. I have to go pack now." The girl then got up from the chair she was sitting on.

Luna frowned after the girl after she left the room. "I only wish Tiana knew that little Tsuna had grown up, and has learned to stand on his own two feet. But that's for me to keep to myself, and for her to find out." She whispered to herself.

She then glanced through the window, looking at the moon, her homeland. "There are still a lot of things I haven't told her yet. But I think she'll realize, in time, the strong link there is between the Moon kingdom and the maf-"

The black cat's sudden yawn cut her off, and she decided to take a little nap. She curled up into a ball and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Author Note - Teehee I hope you guys will like this fanfic! It takes me a lot of inspiration to come up with a fanfic as good as this (At least I think it's good).**

**Anyway please follow, favorite, and most of all review!**

**PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP!**


End file.
